Personal, mobile, or pico projectors may be used along with mobile devices to project images or content from the mobile devices onto a target object. The projected images or content may provide a user with a larger view than what is currently available on their mobile device or may allow a user to share images or content from their mobile device. Mobile projectors may also be used to enhance augmented reality (AR) applications. AR is an emerging technology that allows a user to change the way that they interact with the world. AR is a live, direct or indirect view of a physical, real-world environment wherein the elements are augmented by computer-generated sensor input such as sound, video, graphics, or GPS data. In some uses, AR is enabled by a device that has an image capture device that captures images of the environment around a user and then uses object recognition algorithms for recognizing objects in the captured images for augmentation. The user may then be provided with a view of the environment around the user on a display of the device with portions of the view augmented based on the recognized objects, for example. Mobile projectors may allow for, instead of or in addition to displaying a view of the augmented environment on a screen, recognizing an object and projecting content onto the actual object.